gasmaskandrespiratorfandomcom-20200224-history
T.35
The T.35 'was the standard territorial and military gas mask of the REI (''Regio Esercito Italiano, royal Italian Army) from 1935 until the adoption of the M59. This mask was widely issued from 1935 until the early '60s to soldiers, civil protection, firefighters and industries. The latest T.35s were issued was around the late '70s. |country = (main) ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ (others) |period = 1935 onwards|issued = See dedicated section at this link |manufacturer = Pirelli I.A.C. Superga SIGLA Spasciani|country-used = 1935|next = M59 F.T.35 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ P.C. 40 P.C. 50|name-long = Modello territoriale 35|name-en = Territorial model 35|weight = ~1 Kg in the standard kit}} Mask overview The mask is composed of the following parts: The faceblank, made of moulded rubber, has the following parts attached to it: * the housing for the exhale valve (outlet) * the metal threaded piece that allows the filter to be screwed in and houses the inlet valve (inlet) * the eyepieces * the straps The inhale valve allows filtered air in from the filter and does not allow exhaled air to go back out from the filter again. Said rubber valve is housed in the metal threaded piece. The exhale valve allows exhaled air to go outside and prevents poisoned air to get in. It's made of rubber, it opens under the light pressure of exhaling and closes hermetically under the negative pressure produced by the inhalation. It can be easily inspected and possibly replaced by unscrewing the lid of its housing. The eyepieces are made of "Triplex" glass, which itself is composed of two glass layers and a thin sheet of cellulose. This kind of glass prevents poisoned air to get into the mask even after being hit, as only the outside layer of glass would be shattered and the other two layers would maintain the seal. The glasses are affixed to the mask through aluminium frames. The elastic harness has the goal to keep the mask tightly onto the face. It is composed of 5 adjustable straps (a top one, two elastic temple ones and two elastic cheek ones) attached to the facepiece, and they gather into a nape pad. The anti-fogging disks are kept tightly onto the lenses by metal inserts and serve the purpose of maintaining good visibility. IMG_20200109_161426.jpg|Front of a Pirelli T.35 IMG_20200109_161441.jpg|Left side IMG_20200109_161448.jpg|Right side IMG_20200109_160739.jpg|Inside IMG_20200109_161510.jpg|Strap system Exhalevalve.jpg|An exhale valve from an I.A.C. T.35 Differences in production styles The T.35 designation includes two slightly different designs: * S.C.M. license n. 9 of 17th May 1935 released for I.A.C. * S.C.M. license n. 10 of 23rd November 1935 released for Pirelli The differences between these two designs are the shape of the "nose" section, the kind of rubber used and the different threaded piece, with the I.A.C. one being deeper and allowing for an internal seal to be placed without shortening the available thread. I.A.C. facepieces have either a single or a double layer of rubber fused together. Other 3 companies made T.35 masks, under either Pirelli license, I.A.C. license or a mix of the two. Superga and Spasciani made T.35 masks in the same form as the Pirelli one, the only difference being the rubber used. S.I.G.L.A, instead, used the Pirelli pattern faceblank shape with I.A.C. furniture and similar rubber. I.A.C. also made T.35 masks under Pirelli license, with mostly I.A.C. furniture (the only exception being the threaded piece) and the usual I.A.C. rubber style of production. IMG_1319.JPG|Pirelli license T.35 on the left and I.A.C. license T.35 on the right Sizes The T.35 comes in three sizes, with 1 (I) being the largest, 3 (III) being the smallest and 2 (II) being the average one. The size is marked on the left side of the mask with a roman number. IMG_1324.JPG|I.A.C. T.35 masks, from left to right, size 1, 2 and 3 Markings On the left side of the mask, besides the mask name and the size, there is the company's marking and sometimes a series of dots of varying meaning, with regular non-postwar T.35 following the same logic as M.31-33 masks: the dots indicated the year of production, following the logic of mask name's year (1935 in this case) + the number of dots (which could also not be there, meaning the mask was made in that exact year). Some other variants have dots after their name, but it's not known whether they follow a similar logic or a different one. On the right of the mask, there is the kit's register number, on the inside, under the right eyepiece, there is another register number, and on the exhale valve there's the producer's logo. The T.35 was produced by various companies during multiple years. The main producers of the T.35 were: * Pirelli * I.A.C. (Industrie Articoli Caucciù, rubber items industries) * Superga * S.I.G.L.A. (Stabilimento Industria Gomma Lavorazione Affini, Industrial plant for processing rubber and related. It is also referred to as Sacic incorrectly, as it is a different company located in Belgium) * Spasciani T35-IAC.png|From top left to bottom right: I.A.C., S.I.G.L.A., Pirelli, Spasciani, Superga, Pirelli (post-War production) Conservation To preserve the mask, the manual recommends wetting the exhale valve with a solution of 30 % of glycerine and to keep the mask in a dark, dry and cool place, with little temperature range. Kits '''Army and territorial corps Regular territorial-military kit The regular military kit, widely issued to the Army and other corps. The mask and the T.35 filter were kept in a simple hemp bag with a single strap. Inside the same bag, there were a manual, an envelope containing the anti-fogging lenses and a small box containing a spare exhale valve. When unopened, both the filter and the mask were wrapped in paper, and the tab that closes the bag was tied with a string that had the company's logo attached. Spasciani kits had their spare exhale valve and anti-fogging lenses in the same small box. testa.JPG|Pirelli T.35, with its full kit gadhhh.jpg|Spasciani T.35, with its full kit borsa.JPG|The bag borsa interno.JPG|The inside of the bag lenti anti appannanti.JPG|Anti-fogging lenses in their envelope. Note that this specific kind could be also issued to M.31-33 masks manuale.JPG|Pirelli Manual scatola valvola.JPG|The small box that contains a spare exhale valve Generic territorial kit Territorial corps that were issued the T.35 sometimes did not receive a regular kit but a variation of it, which include certainly a territorial filter (a T.35, a Pir. 35, or a Dirzepo) and either a hemp bag or a Pirelli tube carrier. The rest of the kit varied, possibly including none or some of the following: anti-fogging lenses, a manual, a spare exhale valve. Territorial kits that included a variant of the T.35 were issued with their dedicated kit instead of the above. S-l160dfh0.jpg|Various T.35 masks, one with a T.35 filter, one with a Dirzepo filter and a Pir. 35 mask with a Pir. 35 filter Navy kit The navy kit did not differ in the content of the bag, the only notable differences are the filter, which has a paper sheet attached to it where the issue number and unit the mask was issued to. On the bag itself, there was a small pocket that allowed a tag to be put in, which showed the name, issue number and unit of the owner of the mask. Early navy kits were issued with a regular T.35 bag. MASCHERA_T35_RM (1)(1356219375).jpg|Navy kit Cardboard box kit Some S.I.G.L.A. T.35R were issued with a cardboard box that had a single strap and a cardboard lid. This kit consisted of the mask, the filter, an envelope containing the anti-fogging lenses and a small box containing a spare exhale valve. 41598650_1685792574882796_9105719770082181120_n.jpg|Cardboard box kit M.42 kit This War-time kit had the same accessories as the regular kit, but it was issued with an M.42 filter (supposedly, as most were issued with a T.35 filter) and an M.42 bag. The M.42 bag had extra pockets at the front and one in the back; they allowed better storage of the kit and the possibility to keep a protective sheet. gaasgaha.jpg|T.35-SIR with an M.42 kit T35SIR..jpg|T.35-SIR with an M.42 kit 40031639 10217905494615488 1058721206674391040 n.jpg|M.42 bag 14907241 995073047288089 6687788869451770515 n.png|M.42 filter U.N.P.A. kit The U.N.P.A. was issued with uniquely marked T.35 masks and T.35 filter, the latter of which could have been either yellow or the regular brown. The carrier used was either the metal one or the regular hemp bag. A11.jpg|U.N.P.A. kit with the metal carrier 20150422_184820.jpg|U.N.P.A. kit with the T.35 hemp carrier 20150422_184825.jpg|U.N.P.A. mask marking 20150422_184835.jpg|U.N.P.A. marked filter 57d.jpg|A U.N.P.A. uniform, note the T.35 carrier Post-War kit After the war, the mask was usually issued with the same kit as the regular one. Training kits were issued usually with an SCM-41 filter or a T.35 one. training late '50s.jpg|Post-War T.35 training kit. Note the SCM-41 filter 19260704 1215257165269675 3180606459616446429 n.jpg|SCM-41 filter 30741360_1499308273531228_6110203604105166848_n.jpg|Sealed SCM-41 filter Civilian Civilian T.35 variants sold had their own companies' dedicated kit, while freely issued civilian masks had standard kits, regardless of the producer. These kits can be seen in the variants section of this page. IMG_1593.JPG.jpg|I.A.C. civilan P.C. 35 IMG_1529.JPG.jpg|Pirelli civilian Pir. 35 Industry Industrial T.35 masks were issued with a range of different kits, which depended on the customer's choice. The filter was usually an industrial one specific to the threat faced, but sometimes T.35 masks and their variants used industrially still sported their original filter. Large filters like the Tubin usually had a hose and a cage carrier to carry them around. Sometimes T.35 masks were issued with the regular hemp bag, other times with a metal box. Some kits also had anti-fogging lenses and filter use timers. The T.35 could also be issued with a special hose to attach to a fresh air breathing apparatus. s-l1600.jpgafagg - Copia.jpg|T.35 with hose, Tubin filter and cage carrier asdffhhh - Copia.jpg|T.35 with Dirin filter asfdfgdfgdsfgsfff.jpg|T.35 with Dirin industrial filter 13669680_908307632631298_2532283401535981768_n.jpg|Dirin industrial filter Freshairbreatingapparatus.jpg|T.35 mounted to a fresh air breathing apparatus Fire brigade The pre-War fire brigade T.35 kits usually consisted of a military T.35 with a regular T.35 filter and a T.35 bag marked "V.V.F.". After the War, the mask used were mostly Post-War production T.35 mask with Dirin 600U filters. 45184915_1753848604743859_2765309427899695104_n.jpg|Fire brigade T.35 kit 49571309_510742919428599_1528293769307226112_n.jpg|Post-War T.35 in the configuration it would be used by firefighters in the early '50s. Note the Dirin 600U filter 14915141_998559513606109_1231189143689185991_n.jpg|Dirin 600U filter Spanish recovery After the end of the Spanish Civil War, the government set out to gather all of the various gas equipment issued by both sides, in an effort to re-issue said equipment in a standardized way. A lot of T.35 kits went through this process, which consisted of: replacing broken or damaged valves or inlets with Pirelli spare pieces for both Pirelli and IAC masks, re-wiring and adding extra tape at the connections with the inlet and outlet sections in case it was needed, repairing or replacing the bases for the strap system when needed and adding a label stating the recovery origin on the filter. IMG_20200109_161141.jpg|Recovered Pirelli kit IMG_20200108_170702.jpg|Recovered IAC kit IMG_20200108_171050.jpg|Detail of the filter. Note the label IMG_20200108_171259.jpg|Rewired inlet and outlet housings IMG_20200108_171653.jpg|Pirelli inlet on a IAC mask IMG_20200109_160218.jpg|Inside of a IAC sample. Note the white parts, which are sign of a repair done to the strap system's attachment points IMG_20200109_161354.jpg|Improvised marking on the back of a recovered T.35 kit, made during the Spanish Civil War Use in Hungary T.35 masks sold to Hungary were often issued with a territorial kit. The filters used were commonly the T.35 filter and in rare occasions Dirzepest filters (Pirelli filter). If there was no dedicated filter available, a rubber ring was added to the thread to be able to mount Hungarian filters (34M filters, 51M/60M filters, Medicor industrial filters). 13890148881-736x1000 (1).jpg|A T.35 bag used by the Légoltalmi Liga. The three-digit number on the bottom, 200. Variants Italian military variants T.35R The T.35R was a variant of the regular T.35 that differed only in the use of a double layer of rubber, with black rubber on the inside and a lighter-toned one on the outside (usually dark beige). This variant was produced during the War. This change in rubber was made due to the limited amount of natural rubber in Italy in that period, which led to the partial use of synthetic rubber in this variant. image.jpgsghsh.jpg|I.A.C. T.35R shscvcvv.jpg|S.I.G.L.A. T.35R dscn3339i_1.jpg|S.I.G.L.A. T.35R marking T.35Rs The T.35Rs was a variant of the regular T.35 that differed only in the use of a double layer of rubber, with black rubber on the inside and grey rubber on the outside. This variant, like the T.35R, was produced during the War and it was made with synthetic rubber due to the lack of natural rubber, but in this case, there was no natural rubber at all, with the valves being the only exception. Furthermore, the nape pad was simplified to make it cheaper to produce. T-35 Rs..jpg|Pirelli T.35Rs Agasgvvvvvvvvvv.jpg|Superga T.35Rs image.jpgahghaaa.jpg|I.A.C. T.35Rs Immagine 063.jpg|T.35Rs marking from a S.I.G.L.A. sample 72487750_3457850924255635_1877268056904826880_n.jpg|S.I.G.L.A. T.35Rs with a curious marking error: the "S" is reversed T.35-SIR This variant of the T.35 was made using a new kind synthetic rubber and sported an M.42 filter (alternatively a T.35 one) and the upgraded M42 satchel. 69306959_2185318141596901_539963816734097408_n.jpg|T.35-SIR with an M.42 kit s-l1600agagaggeee.jpg|slightly deformed T.35-SIR from the front 68726066_2185318184930230_3352152018100682752_n.jpg|T.35-SIR marking F.T.35 Fonica Territoriale 35, ''Territorial phonic 35 ''main article: ''F.T.35 This variant had a trumpet in front of the exhale valve to enhance the voice of the user and was provided with a Tissot system to prevent fogging. Those kinds of masks were used by the Navy. F.T.35 masks were produced by Pirelli, Spasciani, S.I.G.L.A. and I.A.C., the latter of which marked them as T.35F. and used a slightly different facepiece mould. Those masks were issued with a navy kit. FT35..jpg|Pirelli F.T.35 T.35.F..jpg|I.A.C. T.35F. Note the unique mould of the facepiece '''Civilian variants' P.C. 35 |country = |countries-issued = 1935|issued = Italian Red Cross |manufacturer = I.A.C.|previous = P.C. 34}}The P.C. 35 '''was the 9'th gas mask [[Civilian S.C.M. licenses|approved by the S.C.M. (''Servizio Chimico Militare, chemical military service)]] on 17 May 1935. The P.C. 35 was I.A.C.'s civilian counterpart to the military T.35. It differed from the aforementioned by having only by the slightly different pattern of nape pad and the marking. Its kit comprised of the mask, its dedicated P.C. 35 filter (that could be either yellow or dark brown), its manual, a training thread, an envelope containing the anti-fogging lenses, a small box containing a spare exhale valve and a dedicated bag, which was identical to the T.35 one except for a pocket in the front that served the purpose of keeping the anti-fogging lenses. IMG_1593.JPG|Full kit IMG_1619s.JPG|Right side IMG_1572.JPG|Inside IMG_1622.JPG|Marking IMG_1603.JPG|P.C. 35 filter. Note that the text was written using either white or black paint IMG_1596.JPG|Manual IMG_1597.JPG|Anti-fogging lenses IMG_1601.JPG|Training thread IMG_1626sf.JPG|Spare exhale valve IMG_1625.JPG|Satchel. Note the extra pocket at the front for storing the anti-fogging lenses fa52b905-3e9c-4159-8a89-1b7ba1b556af.jpg|Black P.C. 35 with dark brown filter Pir. 35 |country = |countries-issued = 1936|issued = Italian Red Cross |manufacturer = Pirelli}}The Pir. 35 'was the '''10'th gas mask [[Civilian S.C.M. licenses|approved by the S.C.M. (Servizio Chimico Militare, chemical military service)]] on 23 November 1935. The Pir. 35 was Pirelli's civilian T.35 variant. It was virtually identical to its military counterpart. Its kit comprised of the mask, its dedicated Pir. 35 filter, its manual, a small box containing a spare exhale valve and either a dedicated T.35-style bag (different from the military one because of the addition of two extra pockets at the front) or a metal tube carrier, depending on the buyer's needs. IMG_1529.JPG|Pir. 35 kit (without the spare exhale valve and the manual) IMG_1552.JPG|Right side IMG_1567.JPG|Inside IMG_1559.JPG|Marking IMG_1530.JPG|Pir. 35 filter IMG_1534.JPG|Pir. 35 filter (different marking style) IMG_1543.JPG|Dedicated bag IMG_1537.JPG|S.C.M. approval's testification paper '''R.S. 37 |country = |countries-issued = 1937|issued = Italian Red Cross |manufacturer = Spasciani|image = IMG 20200214 161416.jpg}}The R.S. 37 'was the '''16'th gas mask [[Civilian S.C.M. licenses|approved by the S.C.M. (Servizio Chimico Militare, chemical military service)]] on 1 March 1937. The R.S. 37 was Spasciani's civilian T.35 variant. It was provided with a dedicated R.S. 37 filter, a small paper box (containing a spare exhale valve a spare inhale valve and anti-fogging lenses), its manual and a T.35-style bag. R.S. 37 masks made during 1940 or later are manufactured to a lesser standard, with cheaper rubber, head-harness, exhale valve cover and in some cases with differently coloured furniture. mockup1asdfafa.jpg|R.S. 37 with its full kit (early production) IMG_20200214_160555.jpg|R.S. 37 with its full kit (late production) IMG_20200214_162628.jpg|Right side mockup1.jpg|The mask with the filter inserted IMG_20200214_162134.jpg|Inside IMG_20200214_162739.jpg|Marking, early production (January 1939) IMG_20200214_161454.jpg|Marking, late production (March 1940) IMG_20200214_162714.jpg|Head-harness on an early production sample IMG_20200214_161423.jpg|Head-harness on a late production model IMG_20200214_161441.jpg|Same harness, note the different color of cloth on single straps IMG_20200214_161232.jpg|Spasciani seal atop the filter still in its package mockup2.jpg|Marking on the filter mockup3.jpg IMG_20200214_160653.jpg|Manual IMG_20200214_160707.jpg|Spares' box IMG_20200214_160723.jpg IMG_20200214_160757.jpg|Content of the spares' box, an inlet valve, an outlet valve and a couple of anti-fogging lenses IMG_20200214_163011.jpg|Two R.S. 37 (late production on the left, early production on the right) compared. Note the different colour of the rubber and of the furniture IMG_20200214_163221.jpg|Two masks produced on the same month can still have differences, such as the colour of the furniture '''P.C. 40 popolazione civile 40,' ''civil population 40 ''main article: ''P.C. 40 The P.C. 40 was the cheapest variant of the T.35 ever devised, and it was issued for free to the civilian population in case of a real threat of chemical attacks. It had thinner rubber, cellulose glasses and aluminium parts. After the war, the P.C. 40 started being produced to a higher standard, but the purpose of this Post-War variant is unknown. IMG_1369.JPG|Pirelli P.C. 40 kit Testadhdffsafdfg.JPG|Post-war variant '''P.C. 50 popolazione civile 50,' ''civil population 50 ''main article: ''P.C. 50 The P.C. 50 was an improved version of the Post-War, with rubber straps sporting a hook system and an integrated Tissot system. The kit it's supposed to come with is unknown. 51742063_465229070681191_8965664064835420160_n.jpg|P.C. 50, note that the filter depicted is incorrect '''Post-War production After the War, the pre-War T.35 was still widely issued and many masks were used as surplus by industries. But yet, new T.35 variants were devised and used, mostly by industries and non-military corps, as the Army still had plenty of T.35 masks to use. Post-War Pirelli T.35 masks After the war, T.35 masks made by Pirelli were manufactured with a new kind of rubber and were mostly used by industries and firefighters. First version The first type of post-War Pirelli T.35 production was almost the same as the original, just made to a better standard with the newly implemented rubber compound. 43950290_702292186787119_477210595033088000_n.jpg|Post-War T.35, first variant 12046921_820045744790821_7375024536523802532_n.jpg|Post-War T.35 marking, first variant Second version The second version of the post-war Pirelli T.35 had some slight differences to its predecessor, as the regular straps system was replaced in favour of a hook system and full rubber straps. T35postwar.PNG|Post-War T.35, second variant 200768225118_ANTIGAS LATO T 35.jpg|Post-War T.35, second variant Post-War RS-37 After the end of the war Spasciani made an updated version of the R.S. 37 with rubber straps, exclusively intended for industrial use. Rs37sdggggg.jpg|Industrial RS-37 Rs371.jpg|Industrial RS-37 with a dirin filter Hooded variants SIP 6 The SIP 6 was a hooded variant of the T.35, and it was made with white rubber. The mask sported a hook system with rubber straps outside its rubberized hood, which could be made impermeable with "revisite" if requested. This mask was used by industries when there was a risk of corrosive splashes. s-l1600.jpgafagg - Copia (2).jpg|SIP 6, from a post-War Pirelli catalogue Spanish refurbished variants |country = |manufacturer = Pirelli/IAC (facepiece) La Marañosa (refurbishment and kit)|issued = |image = IMG 20200105 155320.jpg}}In the early '50s, the "La Marañosa" firm refurbished a great number of Recovered T.35 masks from the Spanish Civil War to have them issued to the Spanish Army. First variant The masks and especially their kit were subject to major changes: The previous kit was completely disposed of, save for the anti-fogging lenses. In place of it, the mask was issued with a CMP filter and a dedicated bag, similar to the regular T.35 one but green and closed with a buckle. The mask itself had the housings of the inlet and outlet valve resealed with special clamps instead of wire and tape like before; the inlet had a rubber ring added to it to seal with CMP filters, which didn't have external rubber rings like T.35 filters. The inlet valve was replaced with one produced by La Marañosa, while the exhale valve was not changed (note that IAC facepieces are often found with a T.35 exhale valves, this change happened due to the recovery process they went through before this refurbishment described here). The furniture of the masks was painted with the Spanish Army's standard green to signify its use with said army and cover the Italian colour. IMG_20200105_155157.jpg|Refurbished Pirelli T.35 kit IMG 20200105 155320.jpg|Refurbished Pirelli T.35 IMG_20200105_160213.jpg|Refurbished IAC T.35 kit IMG_20200105_160258.jpg|Refurbished IAC T.35 IMG_20200105_155241.jpg|CMP filter. Note the date marking (30-9-56) IMG_20200105_155434.jpg|Special clamps used in place of the previously used wire and tape. Note the lesser discolouration of the rubber that used to be under the tape IMG_20200105_155453.jpg|Detail of the eyepieces. Note the remains of the previous colour under the Spanish green paint IMG_20200105_155549.jpg|Added rubber ring on a Pirelli sample IMG_20200105_161014.jpg|Added rubber ring on a IAC sample IMG_20200105_154915.jpg|Inside of a IAC sample. Note the inlet valve, replaced by La Marañosa IMG_20200105_160934.jpg|Refurbished IAC T.35 with Pirelli exhale valve IMG_20200105_155302.jpg|La Marañosa ticket that confirms the refurbishment IMG 20200105 194904.jpg|A refurbished IAC T.35 on the left compared to a regular one on the right Second variant sample text 172399509_151569975.jpg|IAC T.35 with a completely replaced intake piece. It's unclear whether these masks were converted after the Spanish Civil War like standard refurbished variant. 172399509_151569940.jpg|The same mask seen from the outside Service life Development During the late '20s-early '30s the Italian Army was seeking renovation in its chemical protection equipment. The first mask adopted after the Small Box Respirator was the Penna in 1928, which was widely adopted in the Army. Because of its flaws, after 2 years the Army was seeking renovation again. Furthermore, there was a push to prepare the civilian population for possible chemical attacks. These factors led to the creation of 3 kinds of masks, with different price ranges and purpose: * The M.31 was adopted as the main military mask, and its price was higher than 80 lire (Italy's currency at the time) per piece, which was a lot, but that kind of mask could protect the wearer for a very long time * The P.C. 30 was adopted as the main civilian mask, with its price being 30 to 40 lire per piece. Its duration was much shorter, but it still worked well enough for passive use * The T.32 was developed as an intermediate mask, cheaper than the military type but sturdier than the civilian mask, made for use with trained non-combatant personnel, from which derives its designation as a "maschera territoriale" (territorial mask). The T.32 saw some use but it was later dropped for newer models. During the Pr.C. 33 was adopted, and it was used in the same manner as the T.32, but mostly for propaganda purposes. Pr.C. 33-reference.jpg|T.32 being tested while wearing a chemical suit prc33inuse1935.JPG|Pr.C. 33 in use, 1935, Trieste During the following years, the two main companies selling gas masks to the Army (Pirelli and I.A.C.) provided two similar designs for a new territorial/civilian mask with a chin-mounted filter, respectively the P.C. 34 and the T.33. Eventually, a successor was made for each of those, and as both designs were fit for their purpose, in 1935 they would be officially adopted under the same designation, T.35. Sdgdghfgjdfhgdghfghfghfg_fgh_fgh_fgh.jpg|P.C. 34, the predecessor of the IAC T.35 Ghjghcj.jpg|T.33 gas mask, the predecessor of the Pirelli T.35 Adoption This new territorial mask, lighter than a military mask and more robust than a civilian one, was fit for most purposes, and because of that, it was widely issued to most territorial forces, replacing most respirators used before. In some instances, some civilian variants of the T.35 and other respirators approved by the S.C.M. were used, mostly those suited for active civilian duty. The Army initially issued T.35 masks only in Ethiopia, as the weight and bulk of a full military respirator were deemed excessive and gas attacks from the enemy were deemed improbable or minute in scale at most. Over the following years, the army would adopt the T.35 for all of its colonies and for a big chunk of the army, especially those that needed lighter equipment (paras and bersaglieri), eventually replacing completely the M.31-33 in 1949. The Navy, which at the time had issued various masks (R.M.2, R.M.3, R.M.F.), adopted the T.35 only for terrestrial duties. To better fit the Navy's needs, a modified variation of the T.35 incorporating the same phonic device as the R.M.F. was devised and adopted as the F.T. 35. Later, the R.M.F. 35 would be made with features from both the R.M.F. and the F.T. 35. 1937, night-time air-raid protection training 1937sdfgdhggdfsqqqqqqqqdfgdhfh.jpg 1937sdgdhssssssssssssssfffffdsdfsdf.jpg 1937sdfgd ghfghfgbdsf gedfgvdg s rthrfjhtyuooipppppppp.jpg 1937dfhbfgmjkghkghkghk.jpg 1937sdhgjkkkkghdfgsdfsdtdzfvgd dfvdfgvdgs.jpg '1942, UNPA training' T.35-esercitazione 2.JPG T.35-esercitazione.JPG 1942unpasdfgbdfgthjrfjxx.jpg Various other instances of the T.35 being used unpa_001_esercitazione.jpg|UNPA training unpa, 1941, germania forse.JPG|UNPA training in Germany, 1941 1940.JPG|Soldiers training, 1940. The helmets are probably made of aluminium for parades and propaganda 10394569_10202378611061321_8631872631711310333_n.jpg|Soldiers training with an AA machine gun and T.35 masks 1942.JPG|Red cross training for a possible chemical attack, 1942 56426945_1018877411655629_4256290935110893568_n.jpg|A soldier wearing a T.35 and a chemical suit Conflicts Ethiopian War The first conflict the mask saw use in was the Second Italo-Ethiopian War, in which, as previously mentioned, the T.35 was preferred to the M.31-33 as it was less of a hindrance and because gas attacks were from the enemy were not expected to be grand. Although Italy used gas, it's unlikely that the T.35 was actually used at all. etiopiasas.JPG|Italian colonist soldiers. Note the T.35 satchel on the left side of some of them Spanish Civil War The first European conflict this mask saw use in was the Spanish Civil War. During this conflict, there was a really felt fear for gas attacks from both sides, and because of that, there was a rush to get the soldiers ready against this threat. The nationalist faction received aid from Germany and Italy, which supplied respectively 50.692 and 318.908 gas masks. The Italian masks gifted this way were mostly T.35 but also M.31-33 and Penna masks. When Italian soldiers entered the battlefield, they were issued with the same masks previously mentioned. After the battle of Guadalajara in March 1937, the Republican Army captured hundreds of Italian gas masks, which would be issued against the nationalists during the rest of the war. Some of the captured T.35s were also sent to Bilbao to develop a copy; this copy, named "Euskadi" (meaning "Basque country") was produced in Bilbao (40.000 units), Villanova, La Geltrú and in Catalunya (unknown numbers). marioz.jpg|Captured Italian masks from the Guadalajara battle of March 1937. The man with the helmet is holding a T.35 natiosold.jpg|Nationalist troops with T.35 masks on their sides 33.jpg|Nationalist soldiers training with T.35 masks FOTO 12.jpg|Republican soldiers training with gas masks. Note the soldier at the left wearing a Euskadi T.35 copy mask Second World War During the Second World War, the T.35 was brought in every battlefield alongside the M.31 and the M.33, but it never saw real use, as no gas was ever dropped during the conflict. 16002931_1300527923319070_1753814886861740606_n.jpg|Abandoned Italian gas masks (including T.35s) after the second El Alamein battle, 1942 salame.jpg|Italian paratroopers being inspected. Note the T.35 bag on their side Post-War military and territorial corps' use After the end of the War, the Army still issued both T.35 and M.31-33 masks, but as soon as 1949 the latter was ruled out of service due to complexity in maintenance. During the following years, the T.35 was the main military respirator, alongside a small number of M9A1 masks. In 1959 the Army adopted the M59, which slowly replaced the T.35 in the army, the civil defence and the red cross, while other commercial masks replaced the T.35 in other fields (such as the C.60 for the fire brigade). The latest the T.35 was seen being used by any institution for anything different than training was during the late '70s. Some sources claim it was used for training until shortly after the adoption of the M90. Sghaagag.JPG|Post-War T.35 being used with a Dirin 600U filter by a special radioactivity detection unit 68699759_2311050415647483_5398288826055524352_n.jpg|T.35 masks with chemical suits training during the '60s. Note the use of SCM-41 filters 69254007_2311050478980810_957275397697830912_n.jpg|A picture from the same training 1976 disastro del Seveso.jpg|Seveso disaster, 1976. A Carabiniere wears a T.35 with a T.35 filter. This kit probably didn't protect him much, as the filter had long since expired Passive civilian use and further development The T.35, or more precisely, the Pir. 35 and the P.C. 35, were allowed to be sold directly to civilians, as other masks already were. Those models were required to show S.C.M.'s license on the side of the mask. After some time, Spasciani presented its own civilian T.35, which was the R.S. 37, a licensed copy of the Pirelli pattern. During 1940 a new type of T.35 was sold directly by the State to the civilian population in case of a real threat of chemical attacks, it was much cheaper and had thinner rubber, cellulose glasses and aluminium parts. The designation was P.C. 40 and it was produced by Pirelli, S.I.G.L.A. and Superga. After the War, P.C. 40s were produced with a different kind of rubber and Triplex glasses, for an unknown motive. A successor of this was devised and produced, with a rubber harness sporting a hook system and integral Tissot tubes, its designation was P.C. 50 and its use was as mysterious as the post-War P.C. 40. 10394028 10202437810781277 2070415532068646836 n.jpg|Gas masks for sale, including T.35 variants IMG_1379.JPG|Wartime P.C. 40 Testadhdffsafdfg.JPG|Post-War P.C. 40 51742063_465229070681191_8965664064835420160_n.jpg|P.C. 50 Industrial use Before the War, T.35 masks weren't used in industry, but some commercial variants were, and they were issued with threat-specific filters. After the War though, there was a great surplus of military masks, and those became widely used in various industries, some times with threat-specific filters, some times with regular T.35 ones or civilian ones. New dedicated industrial variants were devised and used, before and after the War, such as the SIP 6, the hooded variant. After the years, T.35 masks and their variants were slowly ruled out of industrial use. 53439542_348709872412453_5568381535410716672_n.jpg|T.35 with T.35 filter in use IMG 0770.JPG|Various masks used in the Perticara sulfur mine. Note the various T.35 masks, including a Pir.35 with its filter Dfpy63761.jpeg|IAC T.35 (or alternatively a P.C. 35) being used in Maghera with an industrial filter, 1973 Hungarian use The first masks were imported by Légoltalmi Kft. (Air defence Co.) alongside with other Italian Pirelli masks like T.33 and S.I.P. 3 with T.35 and Dirzepest filters as early as 1936. After the Bled agreement of 22 August 1938 Italy gifted some masks to Hungary. On 16 January 1939, the T.35 and T.33 with T.35 and Dirzepest filters went into service by Légoltalmi liga (the predecessor of Polgári védelem - Civil Defence) and Magyar Posta (Hungarian Post) as Gumi munkagázálarc or Mg. gázálarc (Rubber work gas mask). The price was the same as the M. gázálarc; 23 Pengő with bag or 18,50 Pengő with cardboard carrier. After the war the mask was used in the industry and a lot of masks were converted to use with rebreathers for mine rescue (with Dräger KG rebreather series and Degea Audos MR series). 31452.jpg|1 January 1939, T.35 being worn in Hungary 2019-10-27.png|Public transport conductor in Budapest 1939. 01110104-gigapixel.jpg|Légoltalmi liga worker on a 3 wheel car in Budapest. 2019-11-21 (2).png|T.35 bag can be seen on the hip of Légoltalmi liga worker. (Budapest 1939) MTI-FOTO-a2FFM0YyVngvbjdsT1BiUUlhSEY4Zz09.jpg|T.35 being used with 51M/60M filters (front left and on the back), the person on the right has the same kit and a 34M mask MTI-FOTO-dEtVd3ZnUTFNYmVsVytIMXN4QS8rUldkeXQ1VnJaenVmd3J6ZDExS3Mraz0.jpg|T.35 masks with 34M filter based yellow "E" industrial filter. Those masks require a rubber ring to be added to fit that kind of filters Spanish use after the Spanish Civil War sample text Users Italy * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Spain * * * Hungary * * Copies Main article: Euskadi After the battle of Guadalajara in March 1937, the Republican Army captured hundreds of Italian gas masks. Some of the captured T.35s were also sent to the Bilbao to develop a copy that would be named "Euskadi". T.35 and the Media The T.35 was so widespread that if found its way into multiple pieces of media, mostly Italian ones but with a few exceptions, some of which are listed below: * The T.35 can be commonly found in Fallout 4 as the gas mask with goggles, ''although its presence there would be unlikely in real life, even without the hindrance of total atomic annihilation. * A slightly inaccurate representation on the T.35 can be found in Battlefield 5 as the headpiece of the "Alpini" skin set. Note that the filter used is a French civilian one, which would not fit in the thread. * The T.35 can be seen worn by Cristina Blackwater (model) in the ''Blood Shake musical video by Dope D.O.D and Salmo. 14616-0-1464977833.png|The "gas mask with goggles", as seen in Fallout 4 index.jpgdfjh.jpg|The T.35 as seen in Battlefield V. Note that both the filter and helmet are historically inaccurate. Screenshot 20170213-193949.png|T.35 in the Blood Shake music video Videos * 1958 colour video of firefighters training T.35 masks with DIRIN 600U filters can be seen after the 1:16 mark. * 1935 Chemical protection exhibit The T.35 was shown for the first times in these exhibitions * 1942 air-raid training T.35 masks can be seen amongst other masks in various scenes. * Training in the mountains during the Second World War T.35 masks can be seen in the first part of this short video. * Italian girls of the GIL parading, 1939 in the streets T.35 masks can be seen after 0:42 mark. * 1973, Porto Maghera's strike to complain about the mandatory use of gas masks Various masks, including the T.35, can be seen being worn by protesters. I.A.C. P.C. 35 manual 001asdasada.jpg 002dfgddddddddddddddd.jpg 003aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagg.jpg 004aaasddddddasdahhh.jpg 005aaaaaadddfffffggghhhh.jpg 006aaaaaaaaaaaaaadddddsdsdsdsda.jpg 007aaaasssssssssssssslòpòpòpò.jpg Pirelli T.35 manual The pictures used in this manual are actually of a T.32 and not a T.35, but those two masks don't differ operationally so the same pictures could be used multiple times. 001cccccccccc.jpg 002kkkkkkk.jpg 003aaaa.jpg 004ffasaf.jpg 005aadhhhhhh.jpg 006lllllllllllllllllll.jpg 007lll.jpg 008lll.jpg 009aaa.jpg 010.jpg 011ggggasgadg.jpg Spasciani T.35 manual Spasciani-made manuals used pictures taken by Pirelli. 1aaaa.jpg 2aaaaggg.jpg 3ggwp.jpg 4aaagg.jpg 5gg.jpg 6ggww.jpg 7qqeqhjdfgdfgdfg.jpg Pirelli Pir.35 manual Pretty much identical to its military counterpart, with the exception of the name used. 1sasa.jpg 2sasa.jpg 3sasa.jpg 4sasa.jpg 5sasa.jpg 6sasa.jpg 7sasa.jpg 8sasa.jpg Spasciani R.S. 37 manual This manual is pretty different from other T.35-related ones, but it still uses some of the pictures taken by Pirelli. Due to the fragile paper used, the conditions are often not the best, and a couple more pictures have been added to the gallery to make the front and back more readable. aggiunta001.jpg|Intact cover 001rs37manual.jpg 002rs37manual.jpg 003rs37manual.jpg 004rs37manual.jpg 005rs37manual.jpg 006rs37manual.jpg 007rs37manual.jpg aggiunta007.jpg|Intact back Post-War T.35 unit manual 001t3558.jpg 002t3558.jpg 003t3558.jpg 004t3558.jpg 005t3558.jpg 006t3558.jpg 007t3558.jpg 008t3558.jpg 009t3558.jpg 010t3558.jpg 011t3558.jpg 012t3558.jpg 013t3558.jpg 014t3558.jpg 015t3558.jpg 016t3558.jpg 017t3558.jpg 018t3558.jpg 019t3558.jpg 020t3558.jpg 021t3558.jpg 022t3558.jpg 023t3558.jpg 024t3558.jpg 025t3558.jpg 026t3558.jpg 027t3558.jpg 028t3558.jpg 029t3558.jpg Category:Italy Category:World War II Era Mask Category:Full Face Masks Category:Civilian Gas Masks Category:Military Gas Masks Category:Cold War Era Mask Category:Interwar Era Mask Category:Industrial Mask Category:Hungary Category:Spain Category:Rebreather